A Momentary Lapse
by scarletbegonia74
Summary: Post Lady's Man fluff and angst. Read and review because I'm new at this and not that good.
1. Chapter 1

_This fluffy little story takes place right after the end of Lady's Man. These are Dick Wolf's awesome characters, not is tired and flustered after the emotionally trying case. She just wants to be alone but she can't go home. She gets a hotel room for the night and Bobby follows her. Go easy folks, this is my first FF._

Alex was still shaking even an hour after putting the cuffs on Mulrooney. This case was a little too much, too close to home. She'd been nervous and anxious since the discovery of Baz Burnham. Even though the case was solved it brought Alex little relief. Halfway through the barrage of paperwork, she could take no more. Nervous exhaustion was ruling her body and she needed an escape. The thought of going back to her apartment was daunting. Forensics would be there at anytime to process for fingerprints. Between that and the violation of having her clothing stolen, her personal effects rifled through. She couldn't bear to stay there, at least not until the locks were changed.

She looked around the room scanning it for Goren. She appreciated his help. But his delving into her personal life made her feel very off balance. She couldn't really explain it. She'd seen the worst of his personal affairs. They'd been partners for almost a decade. There wasn't much they didn't know about each other.

But this time..... Lately it was different.

Ever since Bobby had gone through his personal hell of the previous two years, the two had treated their partnership as if it were made of glass. There were days that Bobby seemed a million miles away. But lately, especially with this particular case, Goren seemed back on track. Alex liked this, but the fact that case involved her, made her anxious around him. She wasn't ready to sift through her emotions to honestly find out , she dialed the number for the Pan American hotel and registered herself a room for the night. She had hoped to slip out before Bobby returned from lock-up. No such luck and she followed his large frame with her eyes, striding across the office toward their desks.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex replied whilst looking down and quickly shuffling her things together to leave.

"I'm gonna go home.... I mean, I need to get out of here, and get some rest." "Ummm, I'll be back tomorrow morning to finish this paperwork."

And with that Alex was on her feet almost jogging past Goren towards the door. Bobby could almost feel his head spin, she moved so fast. It took him a moment to gather himself, when he glanced over towards her desk. He picked up her phone and hit redial."Pan American Hotel, how can I help you?"Bobby hung up the phone and grabbed his coat.

**********

Alex nursed a bourbon on the rocks at the hotel bar. She only drank about a third of it. The ice had pretty much melted and made the bourbon taste watery. But she could still feel it's burn as she watched the glass form a wet ring on the bar in front of her. She had no idea she was being watched, not from just one, but two tried to shield himself in a dark corner of the bar behind a partition in the wall. He gazed over at Eames and wondered why the hell he was here. Why was he spying on her? Was he worried? The last few days had been quite an education for him. He rarely saw Alex so vulnerable. It stirred some feelings in him that he'd try to suppress long ago. Feelings he usually felt were better suppressed. That's why he was questioning himself and his actions at the moment.

_You love her._

As a partner, sure.

_No, it's more than that._

Ok maybe, but she'll never know. She can't know....the partnership.

_The partnership is your life. She is your life _

While Bobby was having his own internal argument, he spotted a shady looking tourist-type. A guy with balding blond hair and an overhanging gut he didn't bother to hide with the right clothing. The guy was swaying drunkenly and heading toward Alex. Bobby felt his back stiffen and he poised himself to get his direction he could tell Eames wasn't interested.

_You really think she would be?!_

She must have said something to him to shoo him away but the guy wasn't getting the thinking, Bobby sprang into action, his long legs carrying him to the bar in a matter of seconds.

"Hey um sis, you ready to take Mom out for the night?"

Eames eyes grew wide with surprise over the realization that Bobby was standing right there, next to her, in this seedy hotel bar. But her gaze soon narrowed to one of annoyance.

"Sure." Eames sputtered, tight lipped.

She slid off the stool towards Bobby leaving her watery bourbon and seedy guy behind. Brushing past Goren, Alex headed for the door.

"Hey!"

Bobby grabbed her arm, only managing to get a handful of jacket turned to face him, eyes bright with rage.

"Okay Detective Goren, case closed! And I don't need a bodyguard when I barhop!"

With that Alex yanked her sleeve free from his grasp.

"Whoa, hey. this isn't about the case or that guy! I was just making sure you were ok. You....umm, I know you couldn't go back to your apartment and well, I thought you might need some company." Bobby paused.

"Some time to decompress, yesss!" Alex hissed. "I do need some time to decompress and I'm pretty sure I can't do it with you following me around."

She stomped off toward the elevator and Bobby followed.

_She loves you too. That's why she can't handle all of this right now._

Alex jabbed the elevator button hard and repeatedly. Bobby swallowed and gently grabbed her arm again. Firmly turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space.......here, or on the job. I was just...._Deep breath...._ I was just"

"Doing your job." Alex interjected. "I know that Bobby." Alex's shoulders relaxed. Bobby could feel it in his grasp of her arm, but he was compelled not to let go just yet. He stared deeply into her eyes. Her rage subsiding, her gaze studying him. His eyes, Alex thought. She tried not to give them much attention in the past. She knew deep down in a place she tried not to visit too much in her head, that she could get lost in them.

_Tonight she'd love to get lost somewhere....._ _anywhere_

The tension between them at that moment was palpable. Neither noticed the ding of the elevator doors or the swoosh of them snapping open, then shut. Their bodies slowly started drawing together like two magnets. Alex's mind was screaming to stop, but her body was doing it's own thing. Soon her mind followed suit. _This is what you've both wanted, no needed, for years_Bobby's mind had waged it's own war. But he shut down the voices the minute he jumped to her assistance at the bar. At this moment all he saw were her eyes. A deep brown sanctuary he'd been wanting entrance to for years. Fearing it, intrigued by it, secretly hoping it was in that thought, he tipped his head forward and down and planted his lips over hers. His hand leaving her arm and both of them raising to cradle her lips were tense at first, resistant to his full soft kiss. But Bobby persisted. Pressing his mouth over hers until he felt her chin loosen and her lips responding. Slowly at first, then more urgently, to Bobby's surprise, she opened his mouth with hers and gently slipped her tongue inside. It was like an electric shock and Alex could feel his body stiffen as she raised her arms and reached around to caress his back. The two of them stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Until the sound of a group of tourists departing the nearest elevator caused them both the snap back to away from each other, out of breath, lips swollen with newly shared passion. As if in shock, they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Alex....."

Bobby's insecurities were starting to fill the quiet space between them.

"I'm uhhh,..... That was just a well, uh, a momentary...."

Alex tensed. the relaxed tone of her face brought about by the kiss, was erased by Bobby's fumbling statement.

"A momentary lapse of judgment.... right Detective Goren! Got a little to close to the case again didn't you?"Her stern tone made Bobby's stomach lurch.

_Wow, maybe this wasn't what she wanted. _

The next thing he heard was the elevator ding, doors sliding open, and Alex disappearing between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't own anybody and I'm not even really very good at FF, but I digress....

Chapter 2:

Alex Eames said a quick and silent prayer that those elevator doors would shut fast. Faster than Bobby Goren could think, or speak or even think about speaking.

_The cherry on top of this shit sundae. My partner of eight years gets a crash course in my love life. And then we kiss..... Yeah this is great....._

Looking at the floor instead of at Bobby, Alex watched as the doors ricocheted off of Bobby's foot.

"What are you doing?" Alex shrieked!

"I want to make sure you get to your room okay. I'm not going to just leave you like this."

The elevator doors made their decent upon Bobby's size 13 once again. He leaned in and parted the doors with his hands and stepped two stood in awkward silence as the elevator lifted. Alex could feel herself shaking. Her nerves frayed, she backed herself as far as she could into the corner of the tiny, moving room. Bobby tried his to catch her gaze but it was firmly affixed to the floor. He couldn't seem to find the words to explain away the events of the last twenty minutes.

_Ding_

Alex practically jumped through the sliding doors and began a half-jog to her room. Bobby was close behind, wondering what the hell he was doing.

_Room 412!_

Alex slid her key card through the lock.

_Red light!_

_shit...._

Alex felt the hair on her neck stand at attention. She could feel Bobby's breath as he stood over her, one hand above her head, bracing the door. Keeping it from opening, even if only she could get the damn card to work.

"Bobby, my room, I'm here safe and sound. You can go now" Alex spoke into the door, not wanting to face him.

"Turn around Alex."

His voice practically a whisper, making her shudder.

_Deep breath Eames..._

Alex turned to face Bobby. He had a look in his eyes that she'd never bore witness too . She was scared to admit what it meant.

"What is this? What are we doing here Bobby?" All this confessional BS with Mulrooney have you a little curious ? Because rest assured there's nothing more to see here. What happened downstairs...... I was drunk and tired and I'd never....."

Bobby cut her off when she paused to take a breath."I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset, shaken....... and understandably so. I can imagine how." Bobby paused. "How difficult this was for you."

_Careful Goren….._

"I just wanted to." Bobby tried again.

"I just wanted to..... I'm sorry about downstairs. I mean I'm not entirely sorry, because, well...."

Alex felt her stomach twinge when she saw the shit eating grin appear on her partner's face as he tried to downplay his fondness for their first kiss. His smile disarmed her a bit. It was a rare sight these days.

" I know you were just trying to help Bobby. I appreciate it, really I do." Alex sighed and looked down and away from Bobby's penetrating gaze."I'm tired. I'm..... I just.....need to sleep." Alex looked up at Bobby's hand flattened against her hotel room door and pleaded with her eyes that he allow her to pass.

"Tonight....I can't, I can't have _this_ discussion."Alex saw the look of defeat in Bobby's eyes as he slid his hand off the door and held it in the air at the level of her head. He stepped back. Then lunged forward and grabbed the key card out of Alex's hand. With a swift motion he swiped the lock.

_Green light!_

He flipped the handle, pushed open the door, and gestured with his hand that Alex was off the hook. _At least for tonight...._

"Goodnight Eames, sleep tight."

And with a deep breath Bobby Goren headed off into the night


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them but I wish I did. As I indeed also wish I were a more prolific

writer and could better articulate my ideas.. _Here I go again…_

Chapter-3

Alexandra Eames pressed her back against the closed door of her hotel room and felt the breath deflate from her lungs. Never had the structure of a wooden door gave her such comfort and strength.

_My head can stop spinning now._

As Alex took in surroundings she suddenly felt very quiet and very alone.

_Alone, finally, at last._

And suddenly the realization that Alex was indeed very alone, caused her emotional compass to shift direction. The word alone becomes lonely with the shift of a few breaths and perspective. Suddenly she missed Bobby Goren's presence orbiting her atmosphere.

_Bobby, what have we done?_

She'd spent years running. Running from the pain and finality of Joe's death. Running from all the emotions his memory stirred in her. Running from Robert Goren and what she likened to twisted feelings of lust and love that were born out of too many years together. Years she spent protecting him. Standing by him and allowing him to occasionally abuse her psyche. Not because he meant her harm. But simply because he knew no better, in his relentless pursuit to keep her near him.

She sent him away.

_And honestly Alex, what the hell would you have done once he was in your hotel room?_

Alex felt her belly twinge and her core tighten while she honestly pondered the answer to that question.

_Years of staring at his perfect lips and deep brown eyes. His long fingers as they'd slice through his grayish brown curls._

Things she always tried not to notice. If she stared too long or thought too hard, she'd curse herself back to a sterile reality. The word _love_ rarely crossed her thoughts where Bobby Goren was concerned.

_I don't have to say it, I must feel it. Who the hell would have stayed this long, and put up with this much._

But he was better now. Each day that passed he seemed more himself. She knew that at the age of 50, he'd never be who he was eight years ago. She certainly wasn't a facsimile of her 36 year old self. But their sync was fully functional again. And she loved that. She craved that. It comforted her like nothing else in recent memory could.

_Then Mulrooney and this bullshit from my past. _

_It makes me nervous when Bobby sees the cracks. He knows where they are. _

_But he's never obvious about being able to see them._

_He's always careful._

_Until tonight……_

She replayed the kiss in her mind again. She could resurrect the feelings and sensations, and she enjoyed doing so.

_Robert Goren I've loved you for a long time….._

Alex looked down at her cell phone, as if she was willing it to light up and ring. Suddenly the thought of being alone tonight with ghosts of her past and present was too much to swallow. Just as she was about to flip the phone open and dial

…….it rang

_Goren._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now it's time to take a little left turn. Our two favorite detectives need a little distraction from the mind bending sexual tension of their relationship. I'm borrowing this crime from recent headlines (Just like LO writers ). I'll put my own spin on it but I'm not very good at writing crime, so don't expect any crazy twist endings. Basically it's just here to give our characters something to do while they sort out their feelings._

Chapter -4

……ring

_Goren!_

"Where are you?!"

_Nice way to answer the phone Eames!_

"Um, Ross called me. He didn't want to bother you, but I thought you might welcome the distraction."

"What is it?" Eames felt a distinct hint of disappointment mixed with relief over the fact that this phone call was indeed about ……work.

"Double homicide, possible suicide and homicide, Central Park West."

"No sleep for the privileged, I guess." Eames snarked. "Where are you?"

"Lobby"

_That's odd. Did he never leave? Oh well, no time to think about that._

Alex shivered a little. "I'll be right down."

*************

Forensics was already all over the bloodied living room by the time Goren and Eames arrived. Two bodies, one a young, petite, brunette, the other a broad shouldered, athletic, African American. Gunshot wounds to both of their heads and the gun dangling from the fingers of the pretty brunette. Everybody appeared to be fully clothed, but the clothing seemed disheveled, like it was put on in a hurry.

Right away Goren knew something wasn't right with the scene.

"Her hand." He took a long gloved finger and retrieved the gun from her broken grasp.

"It just doesn't look right. For someone blowing their own brains out, I've seen that before and this doesn't look….. Accurate."

"Well she does have some gun powder residue on her hands." Eames replied, she too, bent over and fondling the brunette's limp fingers with a gloved hand. For a moment she locked eyes with Goren and felt an odd surge. Something she'd never experienced with him before, while sharing the space of a dead body.

_Shake it off Eames, this is work. What happened in that lobby stays in that lobby!_

Bobby felt the prickliness of their shared space too and slowly stood up and made his way to the male victim. Just then an officer from across the room confirmed what everyone suspected.

"Roderick Clark, halfback for the Miami Dolphins, retired as of last year. He's in his mid-30's. Had one to many knee injuries." The officer groused.

Goren noted the bilateral 4 inch scars decorating both of Clark's knees.

"We have any confirmation on the girl?" Eames inquired.

"Neighbors say she's the girlfriend. She comes and goes all hours of the night."

"And the wife?" Eames assumed as did Goren there had to be one somewhere.

"This isn't Clark's only _residence_. He kept this crib for chasing tail. He and _his wife _live over in Silver Towers, by the Hudson."

Eames looked over at Goren. "Guess we'll be paying Silver Towers a visit."

"Eames, maybe you should head back to the hotel and get some shut-eye. I got this for now, at least you have the preliminary. I'll head over to Silver Towers now and we'll start fresh in the morning."

Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion, she stepped to the side of the crime scene, her body language willing Bobby to follow.

"Ok, you woke me up to get me down to the crime scene and now you're sending me away?" Eames had trouble hiding the annoyance in her voice.

Bobby turned Alex toward him and away from the other officers, guiding her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked her directly in the eye.

"We both know you weren't sleeping." He said in a low raspy whisper, that made Alex's heart jump.

Goren then straightened his posture so his face wasn't so close to Alex's.

"Go back to the hotel. Get some sleep. I'll see you at the precinct around nine"

And Alex Eames, feeing like her legs were negotiating quicksand, did what she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

_Are you guys still out there? Shipping junkies unite! Please read and review too. Lots of crime, not too much lovin' this chapter._

Chapter-5

…….Ring

_So much for sleeping in, so much for really sleeping at all._

Alex heard her cell phone ring through the fog of her exhaustion. She only really fell asleep at around 3am. During which she had a dream that Mulrooney and she were at the bar from their past. Sitting at their regular table, chatting. When Goren comes barreling into the bar. Looking pretty much like he did after leaving Tate, scruffy and a little insane. He hoists Kevin out of his chair and beats the snot out of him. He then proceeds to carry Alex out of the bar and to her current apartment, where…….

…….Ring!

_Damn it!_

Alex gazes over at the clock under tousled bangs.

_6-fucking-30, great!_

She reaches blindly for her phone thinking it's Goren and silently damning him for interrupting their near-coitus in dreamland.

_Ross!_

"G'Morning Eames, I just wanted to let you know, forensics is finished with your apartment, so it's ok for you to return. I tried to send the message that those goons to clean up the best they could when they were finished."

……."Eames."

"Yes Captain!" Eames snapped herself awake. "Um thanks. I'll be in around 9 to follow up on some things. But I really appreciate the thought."

"Detective, you sound exhausted. Maybe you should take the day off and rest. It's not like you haven't earned it.." Ross interjected.

"Thanks Captain, but I need to stay busy, you know…… It helps."

Alex heard Ross take his customary deep breath, that usually preceded him letting one of his detectives off the hook for something he didn't really approve of.

"Take it easy Eames. Seriously. Goren's a big boy, he can steer the ship alone for a few days if need be"

"I know Captain. I'll take it easy and I'll see you around nine."

"Very well Detective."

……Click

*************

One Police Plaza was jumping with an abnormal amount of activity. The type of activity that accompanies a celebrity death. Especially a celebrity death drenched in controversy. Alex ducked around various media and paparazzi to get into the building and to her desk.

Once there she discovered Bobby was elsewhere and felt a little unexplained pang in her tummy.

_I was looking forward to seeing him._

It didn't take Alex long to find the object of her confused affections, standing in the Captain's office. No doubt going over the Clark case. She hadn't only been thinking of Bobby last night. Alex also had some questions and theories about Roderick Clark and his girlfriend.

She jogged over to the Captain's door, then cursed herself for looking too eager.

She tapped lightly and watched as Ross waved her in

"Goren bring you up to speed on the Roderick Clark case?"

"Um yeah." Alex's eyes darted from Ross to Bobby, not sure how much she should disclose about last night's events.

Bobby interceded. "I talked to the wife this morning. She was really upset, almost too upset. Almost like she might be acting."

"Well maybe after all of his philandering, the wife had enough?" Alex inquired.

"Maybe, and our dead halfback also seemed to have a rather healthy love of guns." Ross added.

"There were gun racks and cases all over the apartment." Goren nodded toward the door. "Forensics took DNA samples from all over the place. Apparently the scene lit up like a Christmas tree under black-light. Clark must have been entertaining quite a bit in that apartment."

"Did we get an ID on the brunette?"

"Uh yeah, coroner thinks she's a one Jennifer Dobson of Queens." Goren scooped a picture out of his folders and slid it onto the desk so Alex could see it. "She bartended in Clark's neighborhood."

Alex continued her inquiry without making much eye contact with Goren.

"Prints on the weapon?'

" Not back yet." Ross interjected. "But we may be at a loss with that. The gun looked wiped clean on preliminary exam. Ballistics thinks we might be working with two different guns based on their early findings. I need you two to hit Clark's love shack and find me more. Oh and try not to land yourselves on the cover of Sports Illustrated." Ross rolled his eyes. " It's getting thick out there."

Without saying a word Bobby and Alex headed for Central Park West.

**********

_How many years have I spent steering this SUV all over the greater New York area in silence. Hearing only the sound of the engine and the hum of my partner's mind as it churned over and over._

_Today the silence was deafening_

"So you, uh get any s-sleep last night?" Goren stammered a bit on the word sleep.

"Yeah, a little, probably not enough."

"Well after we check the apartment why don't you……"

Goren didn't get a chance to finish, Eames cut him off.

"I'm fine Bobby! This new found concern of yours……" She didn't mean to come off as bitchy as she sounded but her nerves took over.

"What I _mean_ is, I'm fine and I'm up for a full work day. The sooner I head back to my apartment, the sooner I have to clean it up and straighten out what forensics messed up. And I think I'd rather work a double."

Alex forced a smile that she knew Goren would see right through.

And he turned his head and proceeded to look out of the window the rest of the ride.

_Damn!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Some rated M stuff is hanging out in this chapter, but it might not be what you think. Don't worry though, I have plans for the good M rated stuff too._

Chapter -6

The Clark Love Nest, as it became known in the media, had all the tell tale signs of a crime scene raked over by forensics. Yellow tape, black powder, faded bloodstains, distinctly carved holes where fabric and upholstery had once been. The whole scene made Alex swallow hard and think about her apartment.

_Al least there aren't bloodstains…_

Goren's booming tenor sliced through Alex's thoughts.

"Wire!" He pulled a small wire out from behind the dresser in front of the bed.

"Lights, camera, action?" Alex retorted.

" You bet!" Goren smiled down at Eames as he discovered Roderick Clark's microscopic video camera. No doubt used to capture the many goings on at the Love Shack.

Upon closer inspection of his closets, Alex was able to find a false floorboard and a safe that contained what promised to be the video chronicles of Roderick Clark's extra curriculars.

************

It was about 7pm and Alex felt fatigue lapping at her like waves on the beach. She knew it was soon time to break down and head home. Bobby had long since disappeared. She guessed he was still somewhere at 1PP, but wasn't sure exactly where. Ballistics had returned their report. Same type of gun, same type of ammo, different guns used on each victim. No prints on the gun found at the scene, wiped clean. DNA was still pending, but they did find two different DNA profiles besides Clark's on his genitals. She wasn't sure Bobby knew any of this since he was missing for an hour or so, about the time all the reports started filtering in.

_He's likely in evidence lock up, going through the Love Shack chronicles._

The thought of watching someone's private sex tapes with Bobby was a daunting one. But she figured she should relay the reports before she headed home.

As she approached the viewing room, all she could see was Bobby's head, at first. Upon closer inspection through the open blinds draped over the windows Alex could make out two people having sex on the TV screen. One was definitely Clark and the other was some unknown woman.

Alex swallowed and tapped the door as she opened it.

As she entered, eyes fixed on the TV screen she watched as Clark and the girl changed position, with Clark inserting himself behind the woman. Then Jennifer Dobson appears, placing herself under the yet unnamed woman and using her mouth with an expertise Alex had only seen in the movies.

"Well!" Alex stated a little louder than she wanted. "Who needs cable when you've got this?"

"That's odd." Goren quipped without breaking eye contact with the TV screen.

"What?" She quickly replied. "What could be odd? Isn't this every man's ultimate fantasy?" Alex gestured toward the screen as Jennifer Dobson ran her tongue down the unknown woman's stomach, while Clark bucked and grunted.

Goren turned and faced Alex. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and back again.

Alex felt faint and swallowed hard. The room seemed to be tilting

"Not every guy….. This isn't every man's ultimate fantasy" Goren said in a voice barely above a whisper.

_You know two can play at this game._

Alex felt her face flush. She straightened her posture and sauntered over to Bobby, planting herself on the table, sitting in front of him. Partially blocking his view to the onscreen cavorting.

"Then what's so odd?" Alex used her own low and throaty voice this time.

Goren paused the screen. "The third woman, that's his wife."

"Well….. That makes some sense. These make suddenly make more sense now too." Alex handed Bobby the preliminary reports. He thumbed through them quickly.

"Seems our grieving widow might be to blame."

"Yeah, a little too early to tell, but that seems….." Eames voice drifted off as Bobby took hold of her wrist and turned her watch toward his view.

"I know this isn't a popular subject these days, but shouldn't you be getting home and getting some rest?"

"Um yeah, I guess you're….." Alex looked down as Bobby began to draw slow circles with his thumb on the area of her forearm right above her watch.

"…..I guess I should be heading out."

" I was wondering if you needed me to come along with you, being it's your first time back to your apartment since Mulrooney." Bobby continued his gentle caress of her forearm.

Alex's gaze moved from her arm and up to Bobby's eyes. He has such a look of concentrated desire, it shook Eames out of her sitting position. She pulled her arm away and stood up.

"Just exactly why would I need you to come with me, Bobby?" Her tone more irritated than intended.

"Look the other night, I was tired and I was drunk and I…….."

"And I wasn't." Bobby interrupted. "I wasn't drunk and I wasn't tired. And I'm not sorry." He continued. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I'd ever want Eames…… I….I…"

Alex tried to help. "I know that Bobby, I'm just not sure what we're doing here. You know eight years is a long time."

"You're right!" Bobby interjected. " Eight years is a long time." He looked down, now unable to make direct eye contact with Alex. Eight years, no one has ever….." His voice trailed off. " I don't want to jeopardize our partnership either. These last few years. Well you know! I….."

Alex sat in the chair next to Bobby so she was at his level. She reached out and lifted his chin so he'd look at her.

"I _do_ know Bobby. I probably know better than anyone. And that's why I want to be careful….with you, and with us."

Bobby had that wounded dog look he'd perfected over the years. Alex swore it was a tactic for getting his way, honed after years of trying to get his mother to notice his wounds.

_Well it worked…_

Alex slid forward in her chair and took Bobby's face in her hands. She kissed his lips lightly at first concentrating on his bottom lip and trying her hardest to make the kiss chaste. She lost that battle once Bobby opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, then catching it with his teeth. Alex let out a small cry and as if on cue Bobby scooped her into his chair and on top of him. The two detectives proceeded to make out like a couple of horny teenagers for about five minutes. Eventually both of them seemed to simultaneously realize that they were sitting in a video viewing room at 1PP. They broke their connection.

Alex rose to leave.

"I was tired. I wasn't really drunk. And I'm not sorry either Bobby."

And with that Alex Eames left Bobby Goren semi collapsed in his chair, pondering the events of the last ten minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks so much for the reviews folks. I agree I should be writing more from Bobby's perspective. That's hard, because to me Bobby Goren is a bit of an enigma and emotionally all over the place at times. Eames,, is much easier to write IMO. _

_It always gets like this… I start out with a bang and once we get close to closing the deal, I start to get scattered in my ideas. Hope y'all can bear with me._

Chapter -7

Sunlight drifted through the blinds of Alex's bedroom window, casting lines across her face. She shifted in her half-sleep and rolled towards her clock.

9:38am

_Ahhhhh sleeping in._

_Glorious._

At that moment Alex was thankful she took Captain Ross up on his offer and agreed that a few days off were more than needed. The Clark case was pretty much wrapping itself up. She felt no guilt about letting Bobby put the finishing touches on it. The guilt she felt where Bobby was concerned, had to do with all the line crossing going on in the last few days. After last night's little showdown in the viewing room, Alex absolutely _knew_ she needed a break.

_A few days and everything will be back to normal._

_Normal? Define normal Alexandra!_

_You know…._

_Me and Bobby._

_Solving cases, _

_Doing our dance._

_Me treading water in the sea of his crazy…._

"Yeah, normal." Alex grunted into her pillow as she shifted away from the sunlight.

She knew her time off was a delay of the inevitable. But she needed the time regardless. Horizons had shifted and everything she knew to be "normal" was scrambled.

Her first assignment for the time off was a complete cleaning overhaul of her apartment. Making sure to leave no trace of Mulrooney anywhere. The parallel didn't seem to escape her, as Alex silently wished she could overhaul her personal life as well.

_Too late now Eames._

_********_

Bobby sat at his desk, shuffling papers from the Clark case. Earlier that morning he and Ross made a trip to Clark's wife with a warrant to search the Clark family gun collection. They confiscated two 9mm glocks similar too the one found at the scene. Goren figured Ballistics would confirm his and Eames' theory in a day or two. Roderick Clark's wife, fed up with his kinky sex practices, used a threesome as a ploy to off him and his girlfriend. Case pretty much closed.

Bobby found himself staring at the empty desk in front of him. Ross had informed him of what he already suspected. Eames was taking a few days personal leave. Goren figured it had as much to do with himself as it did the Mulrooney case.

_Why did I do something so stupid?_

_How could I let myself get so out of control?_

_NOTHING will ever be the same!_

Lately Bobby had been feeling….

Dare he say, _better_.

Almost two years had passed since the death of his mother, the knowledge of his birth father, and the eventual collapse of his soul.

For two years he had been doing his best impression of a black hole. The weight of his knowledge, pinning him like a boulder. He was well aware he'd not been the most popular or charming detective on the force for quite sometime.

_But she never wavered._

_Even when you did things you're not sure you'd forgive her for._

_And she talked less_

_Smiled less_

_Snarked less_

_And our sync was off for a little while…_

Lately things seemed to be coming together. The syncope was back. Eames snark, the cups of coffee, the cautious smiles.

He figured he was winning her back. His therapist, who Eames wasn't aware of, even said so. And while the therapist never went as far as to mention the L-word.

_Love._

Robert Goren, after years of pushing it around in his head, hiding it in dark corners. Had nowhere to go with it anymore.

_We fear what we want, sometimes. _

_The therapist said that about two sessions ago. _

_Right before the Mulrooney debacle._

Her vulnerability was a shameful aphrodisiac for him. He figured that's why the incident in the lobby of hotel occurred as it did.

Because he simply has nowhere to go with it anymore……


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm struggling a little with the direction in which to take our two favorite angst ridden detectives. Eventually I have to hook them up, because isn't that why I wrote this story in the first place? Thanks again for the reviews!_

Chapter -8

_Finished!_

Alex Eames looked around her apartment, all traces of forensics and Mulrooney gone. Her apartment wasn't really even in _that_ dirty. But it made her feel better to overhaul it just the same. It was 6pm on her kitchen clock when she glanced at her cell phone. She put the ringer on silent last night. Alex was dead serious about needing some _me_ time. It was a very rare occurrence for Eames' cell to be on silent.

That's when she saw it glow with the light of a phone call. By the time she picked it up, it announced seven missed calls, two voicemails and a text.

_Oh Bobby, jeez…_

She scrolled the missed calls, all Goren.

The voicemails both from Goren, letting her know how close the Clark case was to coming to a finish. Asking how she was doing. Apologizing profusely for even calling..

_That's the Goren I know and love._

The text was just a straight forward "How ya doin?" again from the keypad of Goren.

Alex found some relief in the fact that he was worried about her. But she found anxiety in the fact that he called so many times.

_Don't let him take you down with him._

Captain Ross and his voice wedged their way into her spinning head.

That was it! Alex needed a drink, needed a change of scene, needed to be immersed in a crowd..

She jumped in her shower and started getting ready to head to the bar down the street.

***********

The bar two blocks down the street from Alex's home, was just trendy and expensive enough to keep any neighborhood riff raff to a minimum. And they had a nice selection of bourbon, always a plus.

That's why Bobby figured Alex would probably be there. Nursing her confusion in the bottom of a glass. It scared him how well he knew her. Goren knew he was a good profiler when it came to criminals, but women…… That was usually another story.

He wasn't surprised as he entered and saw her sitting at a table alone. He wasn't going to try and hide this time.

_Really… What the hell do I have to lose?_

_Your partner._

_Oh yeah… that._

Alex saw Bobby about 20 paces before he closed in on her table.

_This man is either an astute mind reader or a practiced stalker… or both._

"Hey! No bars on your end of town ?" Alex could hear the slur in her voice and was not surprised considering she was on her third drink.

"None that have good Bourbon or good company." Goren said, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Alex was taken aback by his statement. He was trying. She should try too, her conscious told her. The bourbon on the other hand was loosening her tongue, There was a distinct danger she would speak before she thought.

"Well I'm glad to hear I'm good company. So good I don't get a day off from Detective Goren and his case updates."

Goren looked mildly hurt. "Sorry Alex, I thought you'd want to know. And forgive me for making sure you're doing ok."

"I'm doing _great!" _The word great coming out far louder than Alex liked. She swigged her drink as if to stifle any further outbursts.

_No such luck…_

"First an old boyfriend from my past shows up in a case that has almost as much to do about me as it does him. Then I get the Goren third degree, everything but the complimentary head tilt, about whether or not I _slept_ with the guy. Who cares if I slept with him?!?"

Goren sat back in his chair and let her tirade continue.

"Then I get the honors and privileges of finding out he's a cross dressing, murdering, psychopath. So what if I slept with a cross dressing, murdering psychopath. It's really not relevant!"

Bobby smiled a little at her revelation. He knew she lied. Why she did, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was to save face with him. He wasn't angry about it, only intrigued.

Alex saw his smile and continued.

"Yeah! Yeah, I slept with him okay! Okay! Is that what you've been dying to hear?"

"Not really." Goren folded his arms over his chest and tried to remain neutral.

"Look I don't ask you… When you make doe eyes at some girl to get information. Or when you take potential suspects out on dates! I don't care what happens! Just get the job done! Right?"

Alex gulped the rest of her drink, frustrated that the burn wasn't taking the tension she felt away.

"I mean I guess it was just part of the job when you kissed me the other night, right?"

Alex sat back, out of breath. The room was starting to spin.

Bobby tried to contain his laughter but to no avail.

"Which night Alex?" Bobby asked between chuckles. "You mean the first night your tongue was in my mouth or the second?"

"Oh god Bobby!"

Alex lurched forward in her chair a little, grabbing her tummy. Bobby could tell something wasn't right.

"I'm gonna throw up."

Before Bobby could reply, Alex was up and running to the ladies room.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know this story is getting a bit long, and I could just as easily have our fair detectives bump uglies right here and now. But drunken sex after throwing up is so clichéd. Don't you think? I'd rather these two have their full faculties about them when they get it on._

Chapter -9

_Note to self:_

_Never, EVER drink three glasses of bourbon on an empty stomach again._

Alex looked at herself in the ladies room mirror. No matter how much cold water she splashed on her face it wasn't erasing the red rings around her eyes. She christened the bowl twice in the last 15 minutes and had the complexion to prove it.

…..Thump thump!

"Eames are you okay?" Bobby's voice rang out from behind the lavatory door.

"I'm A-Okay Goren. Now go home, because that's where I'm headed as soon as my stomach stops churning.?

"Let me walk you home Eames."

Alex turned on her heel to head out the door and send Goren away, when she felt the room spin again.

_Maybe letting him walk me home… Not such a bad idea._

She slid through the door to see Bobby, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall. He was sight for her sore eyes.

"Let's go." Alex still sounded slurry in her head as she brushed past him.

The cool night air was a welcome tweak to her senses. But Alex was having trouble negotiating a straight line. Bobby noticed this too and linked his arm with hers.

"Hey! No funny stuff mister." Alex slurred

"I don't really think you have to worry about that considering your current state." Bobby continued trying to steer Alex straight. The height difference making it difficult.

"Two blocks Bobby. Two blocks and you're free." Alex wasn't really making much sense anymore.

Once at her door, he fished the keys out of her jacket and let them in.

By this time Eames was the walking dead. Bobby found her bedroom and escorted her inside. She laid down without much resistance.

"This is where you've always wanted me…" Alex mumbled. "Of course it's where I've always wanted you too."

Bobby pulled off her shoes and tried to get her covers out from under her, then over her without moving her much.

Through the booze laden fog, Alex could see the look of concern in Bobby's eyes.

"I'm fine Bobby. I juss forgot to eeeat." She yawned mid-sentence and closed her eyes, passing out or falling asleep. Bobby wasn't sure.

Once he was satisfied she was down for the count, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Jesus Eames. Did I do make you do this? _

Closing her bedroom door behind him, Bobby got ready to sit vigil on Alex's couch until morning.

*************

_Another note to self: _

_No more Bourbon… EVER!_

Actually Alex wasn't as hung over as she thought she'd be. She glanced at the clock.

_7:12am_

Her head not nearly as painful as she'd expected. Due in part, to her expelling most of the bourbon from her system last night. Alex rose from the bed, then realized she was fully

clothed. The next thing she realized…

_Bobby!_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_Damn!_

She then noticed her bedroom door was closed. It was never closed. Bobby must still be here… maybe.

Alex decided before she could face anyone, she needed a shower.

********

Bobby stirred from his uncomfortable slumber on Eames' couch. He heard water running, a good indication that Alex was alive. Maybe he should cut his losses and leave before anymore tension filled events occurred. Quietly he slid off the couch and slowly started toward the front door.

The water had stopped running moments before. Bobby paused at the door, running a hand through his bed head.

_Maybe I should stay. Make sure she's alright_

_Make sure we're alright._

Before he could decide, Alex's bedroom door creaked open. Bobby felt his breath catch in his throat. The sight of her, hair wet and disheveled, t-shirt and boxers, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_Why does she have to be so damn cute?_

She looked good.

_Damn good…_

She didn't look bad at all for someone who felt the ravages of bourbon overdose just 8 hours prior.

"Hey. G'morning." Alex started to ramble. "I'm so sorry about last night. Did you stay all night? You want some breakfast? At least have some coffee."

"Uh… I should go. I was just worried about you…. And you look like you survived the night in one piece, uh you look great actually." Bobby took a turn rambling.

Alex felt it impossible to suppress a smile.

_He said you look great, no makeup, wet head, boxers and t-shirt._

… _and you look great_.

"Please stay." She moved closer to him and wedged herself between his body and the door.

"It Saturday, I know you don't have to work." Alex whispered and continued smiling.

"Please." Now she was pulling out all the stops. Full eye contact, batting her lashes, she knew how to play Bobby Goren if she really wanted to push his buttons.

_Until now I was afraid to push his buttons._

Bobby tilted his head, scratched his scalp and nodded.

"Sure, what's for breakfast?


	10. Chapter 10

_Breakfast of champions folks…_

_Rated M-for mature_

Chapter -10

_I don't know what, when, or why,_

_The twilight of love had arrived._

RHCP-1991

_Um breakfast … Uh yeah, okay._

Well she asked Bobby to stay, now what the hell was she going to do with him. Alex escaped to the kitchen where she started coffee brewing. Gazing through her kitchen pass-through, she saw Bobby remove his coat. He was wearing a black button down shirt that she swore she'd never seen before. It added a dimension of handsome to him that she rarely saw at work. Not that she didn't think he looked good at work…

"Earth to Eames, come in Eames"

Alex shook off her thoughts. "Sorry, I guess I'm still pretty tired."

"You don't have to…."

Alex cut him off. "Yes I do. You were quite the saint last night and I know I owe you an apology for something I said. I'm just not sure exactly what I said and I probably don't want to remember."

"You don't owe me anything." Bobby interrupted. "You've had a rough couple of days." He looked down at the floor. "I'm sure I haven't made them any easier for you."

Alex sighed. "Well no, if I had to be honest." She slid out of the kitchen and moved to the living room to sit by his side on the couch. "I guess you've made me face some things. I… I just don't want to screw things up with you…. With us. I know the partnership, it means more that anything…."

"To me?" It was more of a question than a statement the way Bobby said it. "You're right you know…. The partnership…. I'm nothing out there without you. I've probably never really said that to you. I guess I should have sooner…. The way we work, I guess I assumed we needed no words and maybe that was a mistake. I should have made you understand that I went undercover, not just to get my shield. Getting my shield…. It meant getting back to you and honestly that's all I thought about. I obsessed over it and it scared me."

Bobby could see Alex's eyes start to redden.

_Why didn't I say all of this sooner?_

"I'm just glad we're ok, that you're ok Bobby." He recognized the tremble in her voice. He heard it a few times before when Alex's emotions were strained to the limit.

Suddenly Alex felt the unyielding need to touch Bobby. She reached out and ran her fingers along the back of his hairline at the base of his neck. It was almost like she was stroking him as a reward for his heartfelt confessions, two years delayed. Alex watched as Bobby closed his eyes, tilted his head back and leaned into her hand. His reaction made her feel powerful and aroused. He stayed in the moment for a little while, then suddenly without warning, his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand.

"What!" Alex startled.

He brought her hand to his mouth, she could feel his hot breath ricocheting off her skin.

"You really sure about this? You really sure you want this? Now? Today?" Bobby's brown eyes were like two dark daggers penetrating Alex's soul.

Alex always suspected that beneath that lost little boy exterior lay heightened animal passion. That once you crossed a line with Bobby Goren, that was it. This was no joke.

Before Alex could answer his questions, Bobby took her palm and turned it toward his mouth. His kissed the warm salty open expanse of her hand.

"Answer me Alex." Bobby's hoarse whisper sent chills to her core. "Answer me now, because once this starts…. There is _no _turning back."

His voice was so matter of fact, as he turned her hand again and began kissing the tips of her fingers. Alex couldn't find words, especially once Bobby started running the tip of his tongue over her fingertips. She wondered somewhere in the back of her head if his keen detective nose could smell her sex. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so aroused.

He gripped her wrist a little harder. "_Alex!" _His voice more stern than before. "Tell me…. Tell me what you want!" He slid her index finger into his mouth and suckled on it gently.

All Alex could manage was a whimper.

_Just fuck me already!_

"Um…. Bobby. I…Uh….."

"_Say it Alex!"_

He stopped sucking her finger and reached across to grab her other wrist. Without resistance Alex followed Bobby's lead and allowed him to drape her across his lap. As she straddled him she could feel his erection press against is desired destination. She no choice but to look him in the eye, feeling every bit of the weight of his intense stare.

"Say it." Bobby asked again, but this time with a gentle whisper. "Tell me what you want." His eyes scanned down her chest to the area between her legs. "Tell me what you need."

"Oh Bobby." Alex finally managed to speak. "I need you. I want you. I have for the longest time…. But you knew that, right? Something about not needing any words… " She gave a flirtatious smile and rocked her pelvis against his. She bent forward to kiss him but stopped short at his ear. "Can we stop all this talking now?" Alex whispered and licked his ear as she eased away.

"Please…"

She was all wide eyed, trying to convey the look of innocence about to be ravaged.

Bobby didn't bother a verbal answer to her question. On cue Alex dismounted him and grabbed his hand. Together they headed toward her bedroom, where Bobby intended to answer her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hot monkey love with our two favorite, lonely detectives . Who probably should have hooked up years ago or according to some sources maybe they did. We'll never truly know… And Dick Wolf likes it that way._

_Rated M again!_

Chapter -11

Alex never in a million years could have envisioned the scene taking place in her bedroom at the moment. But here she was, standing in front of her bed. While Bobby Goren lifted her t-shirt over her shoulders and she wrestled with the buttons on his shirt. Not simultaneously, but it sort of felt that way. The two were groping for clothing so quickly and ravenously, like physical contact was food, and Alex and Bobby were at the end of a great famine.

As Alex eased her hands over the last three buttons on his shirt Bobby gave her a look of worry. She was able to catch it in between their hungry kisses.

"Something wrong?' She mumbled into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and moved a few steps back. "Maybe we should slow down Alex. I'm not in the shape I used to be and…." Bobby drifted off staring at the floor.

Alex sensed he might be a little self conscious about his recent weight gain. It made no difference to her, but she quickly realized some coaxing was in order to get where they both so desperately needed to go.

"Bobby…" Alex whispered and closed the gap between them. She began by placing light kisses on his chest, savoring the chest hair tickling her cheeks while she descended. She slickly continued opening his shirt buttons and planted more kisses on his tummy. Then Alex slid open his belt and the button to his jeans, prying them apart and down a little. Getting dangerously close to Bobby's erection, Alex kissed around the bottom of his torso. She could hear his breath catch in his throat.

"Alex…oh my god…" He whispered on exhalation.

She rose and looked him in the eyes, now filled with almost delirious lust.

"Everything looks good to me." Alex smiled again feigning innocence.

" You have any idea how beautiful you are?" Bobby gazed over Alex's face and down to her chest, covered only in a bra. He reached behind her back and snapped open the bra in one uniform movement. It left Alex thinking of her first college boyfriend and how she was so impressed the first time her removed her bra one-handed. Before she could reminisce further, Bobby's lips were exploring the swell of her breasts. His long fingers tapping and circling around her nipples causing them to tweak with hardness.

"So beautiful…." Bobby murmured in between sucking and licking Alex's nipples. She felt his hands dip downward and hook into the elastic of her boxers. He slid them down a little and they fell the rest of the way to her feet. Silently intrigued by the fact that she had no panties on, Bobby briefly ran a finger along her soft folds. She was soaked.

"Lay down Alex." He whispered in her ear.

She did as she was told, and Bobby pulled his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He gently lay along side Alex on the bed, taking in every curve and mole and dimple.

_Is this a dream?_

She looked at him with a mixture of lust and fear and anticipation.

_No turning back now…_

Bobby ran his hands down her chest, over her taut breasts and rock hard nipples, over her stomach and down along her thighs. On cue Alex parted them, knowing what Bobby wanted. Reading him like she did during an interrogation. Without pause Bobby sank his head between them gently kissing her in a place she hadn't been kissed for over a decade. Alex arched her back and her pelvis rose to meet Bobby's oral gymnastics. Fistfuls of his hair in her grasp as she tried to steer him in directions she thought were best.

_I usually let you drive, but tonight I'm gonna take the wheel Alex._

Bobby played his own game. Using his tongue lightly, then heavily with lots of pressure in all the right places. Alex was salty sweet to his mouth, and he could gage by her breathing when she was approaching her end point. When he heard her get close he'd pull back the force and quantity of his licking, instead gently rubbing his bottom lip over her clit. After doing this about three times Alex started protesting a little. Talking in incomplete sentences, choking on her need to come.

"Bobby…. God!…. I…. Please…." She panted.

Bobby resumed licking and slid his index finger into Alex, curving it at just the right angle.

Not 10 seconds later he felt her walls contracting so hard he thought he'd lose that finger for a second. She didn't say much, nor call his name during her orgasm. The intensity stole her voice and when Alex came down from the pleasure filled contractions she felt like she was sinking into her bed. That's when she managed to speak.

"Bobby….. I love you.. Oh god… I love you."

Bobby Goren seemed a little shocked to hear those words. Words he knew to be true, but shocked that he heard them so soon into this thing…. Whatever this thing was that they were doing.

Too weak from spent pleasure to pull him up to her face, Alex called for him to come to her. Their lips met and Alex tasted her sex all over him and Bobby was even more aroused at how eager she was to taste the fruit of his labor.

"Please Bobby…. I want to make you feel this too. I need you to feel this release. It's everything…"

Alex's ran her hand the length of his torso and grabbed for his erection, guiding him. Bobby smoothed her hair back and made sure he had full eye contact. He needed to see inside her mind while he was inside her body.

_Your turn at the wheel now Eames._

She guided him in gently, taking care not to tax her swollen sex too much. Bobby could feel her hot, wet walls closing in around him. It felt a little like falling. Not a bad fall, but the type where you know the landing is soft and safe.

"I love you too Alex" Vulnerability and lust married in his expression.

Those words caused her to open even more and Bobby was fully immersed. He began to rock slowly but Alex was having none of that.

"Fuck me Bobby…Puh-lease…"

Their gazes still locked and lips smashed against each other, Bobby began to thrust. He hadn't felt this alive in years. His heart pounded in his head. Breaking their kiss so he could watch her. He needed to watch her. He needed to know …..

Alex rose slightly to meet his gyrations. She started tilting her head when the pleasure began to build again. But Bobby tilted it back.

"Stay with me Alex.'' He huffed between thrusts. "I want to see you come, I want to see you when I come." He could feel himself getting close.

Bobby dipped a hand between them and rested the pressure of two fingers on Alex's clit. Her walls tightened and threatened to swallow him whole. Alex rolled her head back again, she couldn't fight it any longer. Coming again only, this time yelling his name and stating her gratitude for his conquests.

He quickly followed her lead. He too closing he eyes and finally allowing release. Alex was able to watch as Bobby came. The peaceful look on his face, the look of utter bliss, it caused tears to well in her eyes.

He collapsed on top of her and Alex ran her hands over his back. She felt the sweat of his endeavors and she massaged his shoulder blades, squeezing him to reassure that this indeed _was right…_

Neither could say much and both were exhausted. Bobby moved gently over to Alex's side and scooped her up against him spooning her.

"I love you Alexandra Eames."

"I know…" Alex yawned. "I love you too Bobby. G'night"

Just a few seconds later both detectives were fast asleep.


End file.
